Prices of Power
by VizeerLord
Summary: Debts and Collections; Arc 1. Four 'Gods' look into the minds and hearts of a select few 'heroes' to see who will pay what for POWER. Nabiki/Ranma/Ko-chan and Naruto/harem
1. Chapter 1

Prices of Power

ch I

to be paid...

isdh

Four 'Gods' stood around the waist high table-pool.

"Okay, we accept your theory that 'Power' comes at a 'Price'." the golden skinned female spoke, "But what does this all prove?"

The twisted Dwarf grinned. "We pick a hero who chooses the price over the power, a dark hero who chooses the power, no matter the cost, a villain who takes the power, while trying to avoid the cost..."

The tall dark male touches the pool. figures of humans rise up from the surface. "Saotome Ranma, Tendo Nabiki, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke." as he names them, they look like themselves. "Four of the basic archetypes of the Hero. One who fights for the glory, to be the best. One who plays by her own shaded codex of honor. one who places his body, mind and soul in harms way to protect his loved ones. One who is willing to sell his soul for the power he thinks he needs."

The dwarf bobs his head, "Good choices, and if we place them in the Village of the Leaf..." reaching into trail his fingers in the pool causing twenty new figures to rise up, not as clear as the four heroes, but if this a limit of the dwarf's power or a planed effect, none of the others can tell. "We have the basics for the villains, One who seeks power without price, one who seeks power, price be damned, one who passes the price off to others..."

The silver haired female steps forward, peering down into the water, "Where shall we place them? When? from When?"

The Dwarf smiled his twisted smile. "I will take care of that." with a snap of his fingers he was gone.

12321

Nabiki was leading Ranma down the street. She had awoken from her pre-coffee haze to a find a scroll on the table before her, offering a minor six figure if she were to bring Ranma to a small tea shop at the edge of the ward. it did state that if anyone else were to show, she would lose her commission. Ranma had grumbled but was quick to follow her.

Akane had huffed and puffed about being excluded, until it was hinted that it was a surprise for her that Ranma and Nabiki were going out for, so Akane decided to 'cook' something for Ranma.

He moved even faster...

As they entered a small tea shop, Ranma frowned. Something was not right, it tickled the back of her mind too.

A young lady in flowered kimono bowed and showed them to a table in the center of the room. between one breath and the next they were not alone; a dwarf was sitting in a throne like chair. "Ah, Tendo Nabiki, you have completed the branch of the mission perfectly. " he paused as the hostess returned with a pot and four cups. "Ah, Ko-chan, just what the mage ordered." taking the cup handed to him, he sipped, sighed happily, "I have a Challenge if you will. It will require the three of you partake in a series of Adventures. everything you learn and earn will be awarded to you should you win..." the dwarf glared at Ranma as the youth took a sip of his tea, "or lose."

Ranma choked on his tea, but did not further answer the baiting.

The dwarf dropped three over sized headbands on the table. making sure to push the golden plate towards Nabiki. "these mark you as members of a 'hidden' village. The Village Hidden in the Ryu, a small merc village, and you three are its best. best in unarmed combat, best in ninjutsu, and best in the art of the village; brokering the deal. It is accepted that you are all limited, but strong. the Test you are going for will take over two months, but the time you spend here, will be less then an hour as those you left behind perceive time. the Village you are going to is five miles that way" pointed over Ranma's shoulder, "but the road is that way, about half a mile." he passed four scrolls and a small backpack/purse to nabiki, "your needed paperwork. I will see you when all is done. There should be enough to pay for three months lodging, food(even for Ranma) and a bit left over for other supplies. A reminder, Tendo-san, those of the Ryu never pass up an opportunity to barter."

then he was gone...

they were alone in small clearing

"What did you get us into this time, Saotome?"

it was then that they noticed that they were about the age of fourteen.


	2. Chapter 2

AR; Of course its Konatsu, who else would I bring to 'Naruto-world' that has skills as a ninja? Sasuke? please...besides if I brought the Kuno's ninja, I would have to bring a Kuno or two...

Prices of Power

ch II

the unexpected charge

_they were alone in small clearing _

"_What did you get us into this time, Saotome?"_

_it was then that they noticed that they were about the age of fourteen._

Konatsu blinked and looked at Ranma and Nabiki. "What just happened?" At their blank looks, he added, "This morning I get a scroll telling me that my skills were needed, and to come to this..." his eyes wondered the clearing, "tea house. I thought it was another simple hostess gig..." his soft voice losing its control.

Nabiki pulled the scroll she had gotten that morning from her handbag. Reading it over slowly, she noticed a few items that in her hurry to claim six figures, she had over looked.

Nowhere did it say anything about money on delivery, it did not even say what currency the pay ment was to be in.

Ranma looked about. seeing the confusion on Konatsu's face, the little wrinkle on the bridge of 'her' delicate nose, the glare of anger on Nabiki's face...he started to giggle...then laugh. "No Nabiki, I think you are at fault here. We are the best of the Village hidden in the Ryu, the best in unarmed combat," he thumped his chest, "the best at 'Dealing' " he slapped her butt, " and the best at 'true ninja art.'" he waved at Konatsu.

Looking about, he nods, and seeing that Nabiki is stuck in a loop, he tucks everything in to stuff-space and swings her into his arms, "Come on 'Ko-chan', if we go to the road, we should find the village with no trouble, and get this whole mess cleared up."

12321

Sakura was happy for once. Sasuke was not extra gloomy/pouty today, Naruto was quiet, and the mission was not only done, but a big success. and to put a cherry on top of everything, they were less then an hour from the Main gates. there was an extra skip to her hop as she trailed close to Sasuke.

As they rounded a turn in the road, they came upon a trio of wanderers plodding along towards the gate. Only the short haired female gave any sign of surprise that four ninja were behind them. the long haired female and the male listening with half an ear as she nagged at them from her perch on the males back..

As one the two walking, turned to look over the members of Team 7. "Ah, that is what those things are for." says the male. and he pulls out two headbands, one red with silver, one green with gold. handing the golden one to the female, he draped his over his shoulder.

the walking female looks from the red headband in her hand to the kimono she is wearing, "oh dear, Ranma-sama, this item just does not go with my dress. What am I to do?"

"Do not worry, Konatsu, we just have to find you something that will not clash in the village." Ranma answered. careful to keep himself between the Ninja team and the girl on his back.

Seeing that they are ninja and most likely here for the chunin exams that are to start within the next week, Team leader Junín Kakashi put his book away, and cleared his throat. "I take it you are here for the exams. Why were you not wearing your headbands?

"Just got them, not knowing how to wear them. " Ranma fronted, "Was just handed them, some paperwork, and told that everything would explained at the front gate."

Raising an eyebrow at the different colors of the headbands of the new comers, Kakashi shrugged, "Just keep them displayed, as concealing them could be considered an act of war or espionage." looking over his charges, judging how they were reacting to the newcomers. Naruto was interested in possible new friends, while Sasuke was seeing the new comers as nothing worthy of his notice. 'Pinkie' saw the two females as rivals to 'her' Sasu-kun. "as you can see, most wear them across the brow, but as long as the metal plate is clearly seen, no one really cares how you wear it."

Kakashi shook his head, and like a mother duck, herded the youngsters on to the gate, pulling his little orange book from his vest...

12321

The third hokage sat back and sighed. his eye flickered to the drawer that held his latest copy of his students literary genesis, a small pouch of imported smoking leaf from the Land of the ...

"Yes, the leaf from that region is quite delightful."

Instantly there was a kunai in each fist, as the old man was on the defensive...

"Now, old man, I am here not to kill you, but to warn you that three new players are at the gates to your fair village." a twisted dwarf grinned. "They are not a direct threat, but if you thought young Naruto had power, Ranma can match it, and he knows how to use it. Do not threaten him, or his, unless you are ready to face his wrath. This trio have their strengths, but they have their weaknesses. I advise you deal with the oldest to contract their services." the dwarf laid five scrolls on the desk, "Nabiki is going to be upset when she finds that I have out-stepped her, again. "

then just as suddenly as he arrived, he was gone.

The Hokage summoned an ANBU to meet the new comers at the gate

12321

As the seven travelers approached the gate, they noticed the guards chatting with a 'guy' in a clay hawk mask. As they got to within feet of the gate, 'Hawk' turned to look over the newcomers, "Nabiki-san?"

"You need something?" Nabiki asked from the safety of her seat on Ranma's back.

"The Hokage has asked that you come to his office."

an2 ; it took so long because my computer is overheating before i can upload my files...


End file.
